This is Home
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Perhaps after all these years of drifting, this could finally be home.


**The Golden Snitch**

 **Prompt: Write about characters living on/visiting a farm.**

 **Twelve Days of Christmas Competition**

 **AJ, Kasai; Mahoutokoro.**

 **Word count: 970**

* * *

"Where in Merlin's name are we?" came the baffled voice of Percy Weasley. His red hair blew in the wind, flying in front of his dark brown eyes almost constantly - he was sure he'd spent most of their walk brushing the red locks out of his vision. He wore a red flannel shirt - one that put his hair to shame - it too blew around in the wind that whipped relentlessly across the grassy plains. His question was directed towards his boyfriend, who stood a few paces ahead, a brilliant smile on his freckled face.

Oliver Wood stood in front of Percy, gazing in front of him with a large grin - there stood a large red barn, a little farmhouse, and miles upon miles of grassy fields. Some held crops in them, carrots, tomatoes, other fruits and vegetables Percy couldn't quite make out from a distance. Percy wasn't daft, he knew that this was a farm, his question was more asking as to why they were at the farm - why now? Oliver understood, as he always seemed to, and he spun around as to be facing Percy.

"This," began Oliver, arms gesturing to the farm behind him, "is where I used to spend _each_ and every summer before the war." Percy felt as if his question still wasn't quite answered, and despite understanding the nostalgia of the place, he didn't quite understand why there were there _now._ Why they'd gone in September, instead of in summer when it would have been far better weather. Perhaps even less windy.

"Come on," said Oliver, waving Percy forward with a grin still present on his face. "There's so much I want to show you."

The redhead felt somewhat hesitant, though he followed with a smile on his face. If his boyfriend liked it here, loved the presence and nostalgia it brought, then why shouldn't he? The few leaves that had fallen crunched beneath his feet as they neared the white picket fence that enclosed the large farm. Oliver hopped over it with a practiced ease, blatantly ignoring the gate that was inches from his side. All Percy could do was let out a chuckle, shaking his head before swinging the gate open and walking through.

Oliver moved over quickly to Percy's side, wrapping one arm around the shorter man's shoulders and beginning an extensive tour of the farm. Oliver walked around waving his free arm in dramatic gestures, explaining every bit of history the farm had to offer. They walked past the horses in their stables, where Oliver explained when and how it had been built. Then past the little vegetable garden, which Oliver explained had been made from hand by his mother, no magic included in its construction.

Percy could only smile, loving the place more and more as he watched his boyfriend's eyes light up each time he explained a new bit of history. And Percy couldn't complain about the history lesson, after all, it had been one of his favorite subjects back at Hogwarts. It was good for them, both of them, this was their first big outing since the war, they'd traveled all the way to the United States to get here - but if you asked Percy he'd tell you it was all worth it. Because in all honesty, this was the first time since the war that Oliver looked like _himself_ again - looked like the bright Quidditch Captain Percy had met all those years ago. The farm made Oliver smile, and that was all that mattered to Percy.

They passed more areas, Oliver seeming to get more and more determined as they passed through the apple orchards. The athletic man pointed out what apples they were passing, how they tasted, if they were soft or crisp, tart or sweet. Then they reached the top of a hill, where a little willow tree sat all alone. Oliver sat down in the shady grass, leaning against the trunk of the tree with a contented smile on his face. Percy followed suit, and he let another smile slip onto his face. In the hour or two they'd been at the farm Percy had felt more and more like this was home. He closed his eyes, contented by the peaceful silence that enveloped the area.

"Hey Perce?" came Oliver's quiet voice, one that was unusually timid and hesitant.

"Yeah?" Was the reply, spoken in the same soft tone.

"Do you wanna live here? You know, start a family?" Percy was shocked by the question - shocked by the timing which seemed ever so random - and yet he still knew right away what his answer would be.

"Of course," there was no room for debating in his tone, it showed that he was serious. Oliver had heard that tone many times back in Hogwarts, most commonly when Percy was trying to get Oliver to do his Potions homework - a class he absolutely _despised_.

"Marry me?" Percy peeked one eye open to see a ring in Oliver's outstretched palm. A bright smile slipped onto his face as he held out his own hand, and despite his excitement at the proposal, he didn't feel like making a huge deal out of it like Ginny had.

"I don't see any reason I shouldn't," and with that Oliver slipped the silver wedding band onto Percy's finger. They shared a sweet kiss before sitting back against the shade of the tree. This definitely wasn't the traditional way to get engaged, sitting underneath a willow tree at a farm in the U.S. - but then again, nothing about them was traditional. Because if them being together was against 'tradition', if them getting engaged on a farm was against 'tradition', then screw tradition. This was who they were, and there was nothing wrong with that. But above all else...

 _ **This was home.**_


End file.
